So much for Forever
by Masterclass MC
Summary: She said they would be best friends forever. She said she would never leave. Now all Rocky can say is: So much for Forever. Warning; contains Bullies getting what comes to them. Don't like then you are one.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): So this story is about like most others that deal with the separation of Cece and Rocky. The only difference is that Cece now bullies Rocky. Don't worry; Cece gets what's coming to her. I guess what decided this for me was Surviving High School: Cliché Cliques. Great story, even if it a femslash, which I don't normally read. I guess that even a Kindle glitch can be good.

Rocky's POV

I really should have seen this coming. I knew she wasn't really my friend. Friends don't treat each other like dirt just to become popular. I guess I should explain. My name is Raquel Blue. The friend; oh excuse me tormenter that was my best friend, is Cece Jones. We used to be the best of friends, or so I thought. But not according to her. To her, I was just some 4-eyed geek she used to pass her classes. Now she bullies me and she even got me kicked off of Shake It Up, Chicago! I don't dance anymore because there is no reason. The only friends I have are Dina, Tinka, and Deuce. Ty is still on my side, but we don't talk as much now that he has moved to California after he got his music contract.

Any ways, I got to go to school now. It used to be the best place in the world for me, not it is my own Lake of Fire. **(Hey, ya'll just learned a little something from the Bible today!)** I hope that I don't have to deal with Cece. "Hey four-eyes! Just what are you doing at my locker?" Speak of the she-devil. "M-My lo-locker is " I began stuttering. "I don't give a %#$ where your locker is. Move!" she yelled shoving Rocky across the lockers. "I know you didn't just push her!" yelled Dina in her thick New York accent. "Yeah, I just did you little %#$^$! Why don't you just go on back to where ever you just came from," said Cece. Yeah, she has picked up some rather colorful language since she stopped being my friend. Dina told her where to go as she grabbed my shoulders and steered me away. But not before she looked back over her shoulder and looked at Cece and said, "Oh, wait. Even Satan doesn't deserve that." "Are you ok Rocks?" she asked in a calming voice. "Yeah, I'm ok," she said trying to hide the gash on her arm. "Wait, what is that?" asked Dina turning Rocky around. "Oh my God Rocky! We need to get you to the nurse!" she said trying to drag me. "NO! They'll know that she is hurting me," I begged starting to cry. "Why shouldn't they?" she asked. "Because it'll only get worse," I cried. "Ok…At least let me fix that cut," she said leading me to her locker. After fixing my arm, she called Deuce over to her. "Hey Deucey, do you have a jacket and some text books Rocky can borrow?" asked Dina to her boyfriend. "Uh, yeah. BRB," he said and walked away only to appear with said items. "Thanks, you guys. I don't know how to thank you for helping me," I said. "It's no problem Rocky. Dina and I are still your friends even if that little SOB isn't," said Deuce giving me a gentle hug.

I told them bye and walked to my next class. And to my disdain, whom do I find. Yep! It's the She-devil herself. Cecelia Jones. And to make matters worse, she is sitting right behind me. God, I hate my life! "Well if it isn't the 4-eyed freak of Chicago. No congirl to protect you now," said Cece sitting on the desk. I just sat there and hung my head. "Aw, did I hurt your feelings? Good, you no good dirty little " she began but was drowned out by the bell. Everyone took his or her seats. Once the class was finished I walked out. My day after that was pretty much uneventful. Thanks to Deuce and Dina, I didn't have to go to my locker for the rest of the day. They also said that it could stay that way all year. Once I got home, I started my normal routine. Once I had my chores done I went to my room and logged onto my computer. After a few minutes online I got a chat request. I accepted and instantly got this email:

**What's up 4-eyed freak?**

I immediately recognized who it was. Cece Jones. What was up with her and the 4-eyed thing? So what if I wear glasses.

I have nothing to say to you.

After that I shut the computer down and went to bed early. I honestly didn't know why she wanted to talk to me.

Cece's POV

I can't believe she just blew me off. She was lucky I even attempted to talk to her. I mean I was her best friend and she just said that she has nothing to say. She doesn't know who the heck she thinks she talking to. And that New York girl she always hangs out with and her caterpillar eyed boyfriend. Who needs them? I don't, that's for sure.

**(A/N): Thanks for reading. There is more to come and I hope to update sometime this week and again if I get the chance before band camp starts. Catch ya'll on the flip side. **


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Hello to all of my faithful readers. Now we continue with the story of poor little Rocky and her dealing with the not so sensitive Cece. Yeah, after reading SHS: CC, I am kind of ticked at Cece so she will most likely not end up very well by the end of the story. Sorry.

Rocky's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling tired. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night because all she could hear was moaning downstairs that sounded like it was coming from Cece's apartment. I hope that she gets pregnant with freaking triplets! I got dressed and sulked downstairs. Once I was downstairs I saw a boy about my own height with brown hair walking around holding his phone and looking around. "Hey, no chance that you know where this address is?" the boy asked me walking up. "Yeah, that's right next to mine," I replied. "Well good, then at least I know one of my neighbors," he said looking at me. "You play the drums?" I asked pointing at a pair of drumsticks in his pocket and changing the subject. "Yeah, I do," he said. "You any good?" I asked. "I don't know, you tell me," he said smiling and taking out the drumsticks setting down his backpack. He walked over to a set of metal garbage cans. He then started to tap them fast. After about 15 seconds he threw one of his drumsticks into the air and caught it; repeating with the second drumstick. When he was done he walked over and handed the drumsticks to me. "So, am I good?" he asked smiling. I gave a sarcastic thinking look and gave a 'somewhere in between' shake of the hand. The boy hung his head then laughed looking back up as I laughed as well.

"So what's your name?" I asked. "Chase Deere," he said. **(A/N: I know; I just couldn't help it!)** "Well nice to meet you, my name is Raquel Blue, but my friends call me Rocky. Well except my ex- best friend. She calls me 4-eyes," I said saying the last part with distaste. "I hate it when people call people like us with glasses 4-eyes, it stinks," said Chase. "I know, so you want to take your stuff up stairs?" I asked as he picked up his bag. "Sure let's go," he said. As they were going in the building, we didn't notice someone watching them from the second story of the building.

**Cece's POV**

So she thinks she is going to have a new friend, huh? Well it isn't happening.

**Rocky's POV**

When we passed Cece's apartment, the worst thing that could possibly happen did. "Well hello there," said Cece stepping out of her apartment. "Hi, now excuse us," said Chase pushing past her. She shot him a look of disgust before turning up what she probably considered 'game'. "Oh, come on handsome. Why don't you ditch little miss know it all and come in here with me and we can have a little fun," she said giving a flirtatious smile. Chase turned and looked at her before doing something that I honestly have never seen something do to Cece. He busted out laughing before managing to tell her, "You have got to be kidding me, that's your game? My hometown high school football team has better game than you," said Chase turning around and putting his arm on my shoulders as we walked off. "Thanks for showing me to the apartment, I wouldn't have found it other wise," said Chase. "No problem, so what's in the bag?" I asked. "Some of my equipment. You know, computer, microphone, earphones, CDs; those sort of things," he said. "You must write and record music?" I replied now intrigued. "Yeah, but they ain't really good," he replied. "Why don't you show me?" I said. "Alright meet me down stairs tomorrow around 1:00 PM after the rest of my stuff gets here," he said with a smile. "Sure," I replied walking toward her apartment.

That next afternoon I met him right where he said he would be. "So are you going to show me your skills?" I asked him with mock impatiens. "Sure," he said setting up his stuff. He then started playing on his guitar and playing recordings off his laptop. When he was through, I couldn't help but stare, slack jawed. "That was awesome, where did you learn to do that?" I asked. "I've just always been good with a computer, so I found out that I could do this and I could play the drums so it kind of escalated from there," he said. "So you write your own music?" I asked. "Yep, and I got one I need a girl to sing the main part to so I can record it, you in?" he said picking up a piece of sheet music. "Yeah, sure," I replied. "Alright, just give me a second to get set," he said typing on his computer. "Alright, when you're ready," he said. I took a breath and nodded. He started the music and I counted the rests in my head. **(Parentheses mark where Chase sings) **

How can you see into my eyes,

Like open doors?

Leading you down into my core,

Where I've become so numb.

Without a soul

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back

Home

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I've without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie.

There's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead.

(All this time

I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark

But you were there in front of me)

I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems

I've got to open my eyes to everything.

(Without a thought

Without a voice

Without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more)

Bring me to Life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

"Thanks," said Chase tuning off the recording. "No, thank you," I replied handing him back the music. "Keep it, I got to go pick up a CD from a friend at the post office. When I get back here in about 5 minutes why don't you meet me here and we can go do something together," said Chase packing up his stuff into a bag and slinging his guitar over his shoulder. After he left I walked back up to my apartment. Of course I wasn't watching and paying attention to what was ahead of me so I didn't see a certain redhead walking toward me. "Why in the $&$# are you hanging around someone like that, huh. He is not in your league," she yelled. I stopped and tried to back away. But she grabbed me and slung me into the wall. "You stay away from anyone who has the potential to be popular. Do you understand? Cause if you don't something very bad will happen to you," she said releasing me. After she walked away, I ran to my room crying. The one friend I make and now I can't even talk to him without death threats being made on me. Once there, my phone started to ring. I looked and I saw that the person who texted me was Chase.

**Hey where are you?**

I didn't answer the text. I just threw the phone on the bed and cried knowing that I shouldn't even try to have contact with him. The next thing I know I hear a knocking at my window. Not like a bird but like a musical knock. I walk over and open the window. I immediately regretted doing so. Leaning on the rail of the fire escape was none other than Chase Deere. As soon as I tried to close the window, he was there and held it open. "Why are you trying to avoid me?" he asked. "Please just leave," I yelled. "I don't think so," he said, "You do realize that I can hold this window open all day right?" "Please, if you don't leave I'll get hurt," I said trying to run away. "No one is going to hurt you, I promise," he said coming in and holding on to my shoulders before hugging me. "But Cece said " I began sobbing into his shoulder at the same time. "Who ever she is isn't going to hurt you, I won't let her," he said followed by something I couldn't understand. I hope he's correct.

**-Monday-**

I walked into school already expecting the worst. I knew that I was going to have to see Cece today, as Dina and Deuce are both not here. As I walked up to my locker I noticed she wasn't there. "I thought I made myself clear 4-eyes!" Spoke too soon. She walked up to me and pushed me into the lockers. She then picked me up and slung me at a bench. I saw the wood coming up to meet me, but then it stopped. I looked up and saw Chase holding me. He had on a leather jacket with a white tee-shirt with green writing that read Vicksburg Gators. He also had on dark blue jeans with a chain down off his belt; and he also had on brown Ariat boots. He set me back on my feet before turning to Cece. "This ends here; I don't fight girls, but I ain't going to allow this to happen any longer," he said in a flat voice. "This isn't about you handsome, so why don't you just move and let me take this up with the little freak," she said walking past him. She reared back to strike and I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come.

**No One's POV**

As Cece swung at Rocky, Chase quickly swung his arm to the right toward her arm and then grabbed both of her arms as she span around. "If you wanted to hold me like this, you should have just asked," said Cece with a smile as Chase released her and stepped over to a quivering Rocky. "Come on Rocky, let's go," said Chase. "But I still got to get my books," she protested. "No you don't, I'll get them for you. What books do you need and what's your combination?" asked Chase. Once she told him he walked over and opened her locker taking out the books she needed while Cece stood beside him randomly jabbering. As he walked off he felt someone grab his arm. He was turned to face Cece. "Just where are you going?" she asked him. "Back to my friend," he said snatching his arm from her. "Oh no, she can't be your friend, she is so unpopular," said Cece trying to grab him again. "So, what's that got to with the price of tea in china?" he asked walking away. "A lot, if you're going to be popular, you need to be with the populars, and trust me you have popular material," she said following him. "Watch and learn," she said walking up to Rocky. "Get lost geek, he's with us now," she said. "No, I'm not," he said turning Cece around and pointing back toward where she had been standing before. Suddenly Chase dropped to the ground and spun with his leg stuck straight out. A blonde haired teen that had been behind him fell to the ground. "Next time, at least try to sneak up on me Gunther," said Chase helping him up. "Gunther, you know him?" asked Cece. "Yeah, me and Chase go back to when I was in Vicksburg 6 years ago and we been keeping up," said Gunther. "Meanwhile, Rocky and me need to get to class," said Chase putting his arm on Rocky's shoulders. They then walked to class. Once they were there, Rocky thanked Chase for helping her with Cece. "Anything for you Rocky," he said taking a seat behind her. "That's Cece's seat Chase," said Rocky trying to hide her blush from Chase's previous statement. "I don't give a flying fish," he said kicking back. "I do believe you were meant to go into music," said Rocky. "Why you say that?" he asked. "You got that rocky star, bad boy image," she said laughing.

"I don't think so," he said. "Well I do," she said. "Well I know that I wouldn't mind having you as my little Rockstar," he said in a smooth southern accent. Rocky blushed and then replied, "I don't know if that's a good idea if you want to go somewhere in the music business," she said. "Shhhoooot, that ain't nothin'" he said in the same way. "Alright, but I don't know if that's a good idea for you," she said. "Cool, how about I pick you up this Friday evening at 6 for a date?" he said. "Alright I look forward to it," she said with a smile. Maybe my life is picking up, she thought.

**(A/N): Thanks for reading. Hopefully I'll update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): So what you guys think about it so far? I know the last chapter wasn't all that good. But hopefully it will be better from now on. And we're going to get to see more of Chase's martial arts skills. And some pretty good fist fights. Also I'm going to try to work in an intament moment between him and Rocky because of the MA. Let's skip to the date. YOU NEED TO REREAD THE LAST CHAPTER AS I HAVE UPDATED IT AS OF JULY 11, 2012.**

**Rocky's POV**

I got to get ready for my date with Chase this evening! I can't believe I'm able to say that. But I honestly don't know what Chase sees in me. All I know is that I don't want to drag him down as Cece says I do to everybody just by being around them. I don't have anything that wouldn't make me look like I was either about to go to the gym or to a funeral. I know, I'll just ask if I can borrow some clothes from- Oh yeah, I can't because I have no friends that have any clothes my size or that I can borrow. I hope this works.

**Chase's POV**

All I could think about this whole week was my date with Rocky. And how I wish that that Cece girl would take a hint. I don't care about being popular, but she doesn't seem to get that. Let's see here, what choices in Chicago do I have to take her to dinner at. Here we go. It's a good thing I brought my laptop when I moved. Now to go pick her up. Once I got to her apartment, I was met by a woman I assumed was her mother. At first, when she looked at me; it made me reach for the pocketknife I almost always carry in my back pocket beside my wallet. She looked like she was going to shoot me. In fact, if we we're actually in Vicksburg, I think she probably would have been carrying a shotgun. But she must have realized who I was and why I was there. She told me to come in and wait for Rocky to come out. I sat down and looked at my surroundings. The room was a blue shade of color. Huh, funny. The house is blue and their last name is Blue. Wonder if that's a coincidence.

I got a call, so I pulled out my phone and looked down at it. Oh this is going to be good. It was Rocky calling so I hit the answer key.

"Hello?"

**"Chase, I don't think that I'm going to be able to go out with you tonight," (Rocky steps out of her bedroom and proceeds to the kitchen.)**

"And why is that?" (Chase watches her as she goes to walk past.)

**"I just don't feel all that well," (Chase starts laughing silently.)**

"Ok, that's alright. Just get better before school Monday." (Takes phone away from mouth) "Hey Rockstar"

**"Alright" (Takes phone from mouth and turns to Chase) "Hey Chase…Chase!"** (Chase starts laughing hysterically)

"Now be honest, why don't you want to go on a date with me?"

**"Well, for one, I have nothing but this to wear,"**

"Rocks, you look beautiful in that,"

**"Ok, well I'm not even supposed to be talking to you much less go on a date with you,"**

"And who told you this?"

**"Cece did,"**

"Cece doesn't control you,"

By this time, I've already walked over to her. "If you don't want to go out with me, all you have to do is say so," I said. "I still want to go out with you, but I shouldn't," she said crying. "Look, what's up with you and Cece anyways?"

**-Flashback-**

_Rocky was walking down the hall of J. Hugh's High toward her redheaded friend Cece. She noticed that Cece was surrounded by a group of people she had never seen before. "Hey Cece," said Rocky cheerfully. "Humph," grunted Cece talking to her new friends. "So what are going to do with all that money?" asked one of the girls excitedly. "What money, Cece doesn't have any money," said Rocky laughing. The girls just laughed at Rocky. "Shows what you know freak, her great uncle just gave her family all his money," said a blonde standing nearest to the lockers. "Cece, why didn't you tell me," asked Rocky excitedly but still hurt. "Why should I tell you?" asked Cece with a real snooty attitude. "I'm your best friend," said Rocky losing her excitedness more and more. "Yeah, right. You were just a 4-eyed freak I used to pass my classes. Now get lost," she said laughing and turning back to the new girls. Rocky ran out of the school crying and ran straight home. "Rocky, what are you doing home so early?" asked Ms. Blue as Rocky ran crying to her room. She flopped down on her bed as her phone rang. She looked at it and noticed the caller ID said Cece. "I never want to talk to you again you sorry little mother #$#% #%$#! I hate your #$#% guts! Don't even come near me!" yelled Rocky into her phone not caring who heard before closing it and screaming into her pillow. _

"_Rocky what was that about? You know better than to cuss!" said Ms. Blue walking into the room seeing Rocky crying. "Cece insulted me in front of everyone and said that I was never her friend and told me to get lost!" cried Rocky looking at her mom. "Oh, baby it's ok," said Ms. Blue hugging her daughter and telling her she was forgiven for cussing considering the circumstances. She called Ms. Jones, Cece's mother, and told her what happened. _(I ain't going to put what would have been said to Mrs. Blue.)

**_A few months later:_**

"_Rocky Blue, report to my office, now!" yelled Gary Wild into the overhead speaker system. When Rocky arrived Gary looked at her with a stern look. "Is there something wrong Mr. Wild?" she asked with a nervous smile. "Yes there is and I am appalled by it," he said. "What is ' it'?" she asked. "Cece just informed me that you have been bullying her all these years," he said with the same glare. "What? If anything she has been bullying me," said Rocky appalled. "Either way, you're fired Ms. Blue, pack your things and leave," he said with a sad look. "Yes Mr. Wild," said Rocky starting to cry as she left. "Hey Rocks," said Cece with an excited tone. "How could you? First insulting me then this!" yelled Rocky crying and running off. She and Cece never had another pleasant exchange._

**-End Flashback- No one's POV-**

"So she did that to you?" asked Chase sitting in the window with his feet propped up on the side of the frame with Rocky lying on his chest. "Can you reach into my pocket and hand me my phone?" he said. "Sure," said Rocky giving him an odd look. "Thank you Rocky," he said dialing a number in his phone. "Who are you calling?" asked Rocky watching him hit the keys on the Blackberry. "A friend of mine," he replied putting it on speakerphone. "Yo Chase, what up man?" said a familiar voice. "Nothin' much, just chillin' with my girlfriend. So G, how much do you know about Cece Jones?" asked Chase. "A lot considering I'm her boyfriend," said the voice. "Gunther!" half exclaimed, half asked Rocky. "Rocky? Chase, Rocky is your girlfriend? Dude Chase pimpin'," he said causing Chase to laugh. "Shut up Gunth before you get me in trouble for letting you say something like that," said Chase seeing Rocky's glare. "So why you asked if I knew anything about Cece?" asked Gunther. "Just come to Rocky's apartment but don't let Cece know you're here in any way right now. It's going to be an educational evening for all of us."

**(A/N) So what do you think will happen next? Find out later. **

**WCC**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Hey ya'll. Sorry about chapters 2 and 3, they ain't very good. Also I wanted to tell ya'll to watch out for my next story. It's going to be Every Rose has its Thorne. If you can't get what that story is going to be about or at least who the main character is going to be, you need to be slapped repeatedly.**

"So what's all this about?" asked Gunther sitting on Rocky's bed. "Well G, do you know why your girlfriend doesn't hang out with Rocky anymore?" asked Chase with Rocky in the same position they were in before. "No, I don't other than the fact that Rocky bullied her " he began but stopped when he saw Rocky's look. "Rocky didn't bully Cece, it was the other way around. And we think she is cheating on you. You want to let him in?" Chase asked Rocky hugging her tighter in an effort to calm her down. She told him the story and by the end of the story he looked appalled. "I'm so sorry I thought you were bullying her Rocky, I'm sorry," said Gunther walking over and squeezing Rocky's hand. "It's ok Gunther, you didn't know," said Rocky. "I am so going to break up with her," said Gunther standing up. "No, don't; at least not yet. I got a plan," said Chase. "What is it?" asked Gunther sitting back down. "She wants me to be popular, that's exactly what's going to happen," he said with a grin.

"Yo Gunther, you ready?" asked Chase. "Yeah man, let's get it going," said Gunther as he and Chase walked down the hall toward where Cece was sitting talking to her little friends. "This disgusts me," said Chase under his breath. "I know, I can't believe we got to do something like this," said Gunther under his breath as well. "Hey Cece, what's up" said Gunther. Here we go, thought Chase. "Nothing much Gunther. Hey Chase; what are you doing here?" said Cece with a smile. "Oh, nothing. I was just gonna hang with you guys today, if that's ok with ya'll," said Chase turning on his southern charm. "Oh, it's all good with us. I'm just glad you finally got away from that loser Rookie," she said turning to him. "Rocky," he said losing his smile as she turned back around and he shot a look at Gunther. "Yeah, I don't care what her name is, she isn't important," she said. It took all Chase had to hold his tongue. "So Chase, I played a short recording of you playing your guitar and singing to some friends and I think I may be able to get you a gig at a party, what do you say?" asked Cece smiling at him. "Thank you, when would it be?" he asked leaning up against the lockers. "This Saturday evening," said Cece. "I'll be there," he said, "on one condition, I get to bring a guest." "Deal, see you later," she said seductively.

"She gone?" asked Chase straightening his leather jacket. "Yeah, we're good," said Gunther with a smile as he and Chase bumped fists. "In more than one way," said Chase. "So Gunther, how you feel about singing?" asked Chase. "I can, but most of the time I don't," said Gunther. "Well, guess what, your going to be on stage with me; so meet me at Rocky's apartment this evening," he said. "Sure thing man," said Gunther as they walked off to class.

"So you guys ready?" asked Rocky as they prepared to leave Chase's apartment for the party. "Born ready," said Gunther popping the collar on his leather jacket. "I'm always ready," said Chase looking at Rocky. While he and Gunther sported black leather jackets, dark blue jeans, and a tee shirt; she had on a bright graphic tee shirt and a really short skirt. "Then let's go!" she yelled pushing them out the door. Once at the party, Gunther went to find Cece while Chase told Rocky to try to stay away from her. "I don't need a fight to break out, ok?" he said looking into her eyes. "What you don't think I can't hold my own?" she eyed him with a look of questioning.** (If you've watched the show, you know what look I'm talking about, she gives it to Cece all the time.)** "I do, but I don't want to take a chance on you getting hurt, ok," he said kissing her cheek and walking toward the stage where Gunther was standing facing him and Rocky and talking to Cece who had her back turned. "And here he is! You ready man?" asked Gunther as Chase set down his guitar case and pulled out a cobalt blue electric guitar. "Always, now let's go," he said as him and Gunther got onstage. A keyboard started to play along with a recording playing. **(Bold= Gunther singing/ **Regular= Chase rapping.**)**

**It starts with**

One thing I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

**All I know**

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

**It's so unreal**

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on, but you didn't even know

Or wasted it all just to **watch you go**

I kept everything inside

And even though I tried, it all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be

A memory of a time when

**I tried so hard**

**And got so far**

**But in the end, it doesn't even matter**

**I had to fall, to lose it all**

**But in the end, it doesn't even matter**

One thing I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme

To remind myself how

**I tried so hard**

In spite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me

I'm surprised

It got so **far**

Things aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

Not that you knew me back then

but it all comes back to me

**In the end**

**I tried so hard and got so far**

**But in the end, it doesn't even matter**

**I had to fall, to lose it all**

**But in the end it doesn't even matter**

**I've put my trust in you**

**Pushed as far as I can go**

**And for all this**

**There's only one thing you should know**

**I've put my trust in you **

**Pushed as far as I can go**

**And for all this**

**There's only one thing you should know**

**I tried so hard and got so far**

**But in the end it doesn't even matter**

**I had to fall to lose it all **

**But in the end it doesn't even matter.**

"Thank you," said Chase into the microphone. Everyone cheered as Gunther jumped off stage and Chase set up for another song. This time he played Duck and Run. **(Look it up)**

"Thanks and hope ya'll have a nice evening," said Chase hopping off the stage and walking threw the crowd.

**(A/N): So I hope ya'll liked it, next comes a painfilled chapter in more than one way. See ya'll later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Well we're about to see the beginning of Cece getting torn down. First stage, gaining trust.**

**-12:00 PM-No one's POV-**

"And this is how you remind me of what I really am, this is how you remind me," someone sang wakening Rocky.

"Wha-What happened?" asked Rocky to no one in particular. "I'll tell you what happened; you got drunk off your pretty little #$ and I had to drag you back here Rocky," said in an annoyed tone Chase setting his guitar down. "What do you mean?" asked Rocky sitting up. "Let me start from the beginning. After getting off the stage, I look for you so I can take you home like we discussed. I can't find you so I ask Gunther if he's seen you and he told me you went up stairs. I go up there and find you making out with someone in the hall. I ask you what you were doing. Come to find out you are drunk. So I have to drag you out of there. Then I have to go Jackie Chan on that guy because he attacked me for trying to get you out of there," said Chase rubbing his temples. He stood up and turned to left towards the door. "Where are you going?" asked Rocky in a panicked voice. "I need to think," was Chase's simple reply.

Chase was walking down the street aimlessly. "My. Life. Sucks." He said as he walked down the street. He turned the corner down a dark ally way without realizing it. "I shouldn't have left Rocky, she will probably never forgive me for leaving her like that," he said turning around and walking back.

**-Meanwhile-**

I knew I shouldn't have drunken that drink. It must have been spiked. Then I got so drunk that I cheated on Chase. Why do I have to be so stupid? I got to go find him she thought. She got redressed. Wow, I hope he managed to convince me to do this outside the door. She then walked out and went looking for Chase. On her way down she walked past Cece's door, as it was the only way down. "Going some where?" she heard a voice behind her. She turned around to find the one person she did not want to have to deal with. "Nowhere of your concern," said Rocky with courage she didn't know she had. "Excuse me, you better watch your mouth," said Cece stepping closer. Rocky was about to step back but something told her not to. "No, you watch your mouth because I don't have to deal with you," said Rocky, surprised with her own courage about as much as Cece. "You do not know who you're dealing with," said Cece in a deadly tone. She took a step forward. What was that move that I learned, oh yeah, strike for the solar plexus.

Cece then pulled out a knife and swiped it at Rocky. Rocky jumped back and tried to run. She managed to escape and ran as fast as she could out of her building. About 3 blocks down the street she found Chase walking back with his head down and his hands in his jacket pockets. Even when he isn't playing, he still looks like he is doing a music video, she thought. She ran up to him but he just kept his head down and kept walking as she begged and cried for him to pay attention. She then slapped him across the face and his head shot up and he yelled out "Huh, Sir, Mam, What?" He looked around wide-eyed before realizing that it was Rocky that had slapped him. "What was that for?" he yelled rubbing a sore cheek. She had since stopped crying when he had yelled the first time and looked as wide-eyed as Chase. "I thought you were ignoring me," she said in a small voice. "I'm sorry for yelling, it's just that I got a call," he said pulling out his phone and showing the record of calls. "There was a guy at the party that wants me to play at his clubs," said Chase. "Whoa, that's awesome," said Rocky excited. "And, I get to take two people with me to go backstage and help me," he said raising his eyebrows as if asking her if she wanted to do it. "I can go with you?" she said noticing his look. "Of course, you ARE my girlfriend," he said. "Yay, thank you, thank you, thank you!" yelled Rocky.

"Come on let's go," he said putting his arm around her. When they got up to her apartment, she asked Chase had he see her mother or father. "No actually I haven't," he said. "Maybe this will tell us," said Rocky in a mock detective voice. "They've gone to the hospital, apparently someone in our family had a heart attack," said Rocky almost in disbelieve. "Oh, sorry. Maybe I should take you up there," said Chase putting his hand on her shoulder. "No, they said to stay with you, they trust you; or at least mom does, Dad hasn't met you yet," said Rocky walking to her room to pack. "I'll be there in about 15 minutes," yelled Rocky. "Ok, see you in 30," said Chase turning around to walk away. "But I said 15 minutes," said Rocky walking back around the corner. "I know," said Chase teasing her. Sure enough, 15 minutes later Rocky walked into Chase's apartment. "Rockstar, what happened to your arm?" asked Chase with extreme concern. "What do you mean?" asked Rocky looking at her arm. There was a dark red scar about as long as Rocky's arm was wide. "She actually cut me," said Rocky as her eyes rolled into her head and, with that, she blacked out

**(A/N): So what's Chase going to do about Rocky's scar? Who knows? Oh yeah, ME! Hahahaha. No I'm kidding, You find out soon, I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

So now we continue with So much for Forever. But I have to ask ya'll a question concerning this story. Who here, and be honest, caught Chase's last name. Did any of ya'll realize what I did? Anyways, break out the Bud Light, cause here we go!

No one's POV

"Rocky, Rocky wake up," said Chase standing over Rocky's unconscious form. "Chase, what happened?" asked Rocky trying to sitting up. Chase grabbed her as she tried and eased her back down on the bed. "Apparently you fainted after seeing that cut on your arm. It wasn't bad but it did clip a blood vessel," said Chase sitting down beside her. "Yeah, I don't do well around blood. Which is funny, cause my father wants me to be a doctor, but I don't want to be," said Rocky with a sarcastic laugh. "Well then, what do you want to be?" asked Chase. "You'll laugh at me if I told you," said Rocky in a small, slightly embarrassed, voice. "I promise I won't laugh at you," said Chase with a smile stroking Rocky's cheek. "Ok, I want to go into the blast demolition field," said Rocky. Chase laughed then looked at her face that was giving him an 'I told you so' look. "I'm not laughing at you Rocks, I'm laughing because that is exactly what I was going into," said Chase stroking her cheek again. "Oh," said Rocky. "Get some rest and try not to move all that much," said Chase standing up and walking toward the door. "What do I do if I need something then?" asked Rocky. "Just call me," said Chase with a kind look. With that he left and laid down on the couch and started watching T.V.

**Next Morning**

"I'm sorry for calling you so much last night, Chase," said Rocky In an apologetic voice. "It's ok, I told you that I was there at your beck and call," said Chase handing her her breakfast. "Now how did you get that cut?" asked Chase sitting down beside her as she ate. "Well, I was coming to find you after you left and I passed Cece's apartment. She came out and asked me where I was going. I got smart with her we got into an argument. She told me I didn't know who I was dealing with and drew a knife. She slashed at me but I didn't know she actually got me," said Rocky. "Ok, that is it, last straw you little #$#^$#! It ends right now!" said Chase jumping up and walking away. "Chase wait!" yelled Rocky fighting her way out of bed and following him. She found him walking out of the other bedroom and toward the door. Oh this can't be good, she thought. "Stay here babe, I'll be right back," said Chase walking toward the door. She ran back to the bedroom and down the fire escape and did what she thought she would never have to do again. She knocked on Cece's bedroom window. Of course, I won't get an answer, she thought when nothing happened. Then she noticed an opened window. She jumped through it and looked around. She heard crying and begging from the other room. "Please stop, no!" she heard Cece beg. She ran to see what was happening. She walked into Cece's bedroom and found a man raping Cece. "Oh my god!" blurted out Rocky before she could stop herself. "Well look what we have here," said the man. He walked over to Rocky and she ran for the door. He followed her as she reached the door and couldn't open it. "I don't think so" he said grabbing her by the shoulder and slinging her toward the room where Cece was hobbling out of.

Rocky did the only thing she could think to do. "CHASE!" she yelled as loud as she could. "Ain't no one going to help you," said the man with a laugh, "Now why don't you be a good little girl and join my daughter in her bedroom so we can continue." About that time she heard a frantic knock. "I wouldn't be so sure of that," said Rocky with a sneer as the door all of a sudden fell off its hinges. "Get your dirty hands OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" said Chase with a growl. "I don't think so, now just turn around and walk away you redneck hick," the man snarled, as he pulled out a pocketknife similar to the one Cece had pulled out on Rocky. "What in the heck is that?" asked Chase with a sarcastic laugh. "A knife you stupid hillbilly," said Cece's father. "No son, this is a knife," said Chase reaching for his belt and coming up with a bowie knife. The man paled for a second before launching himself a Chase. Chase turned to the side brought the knife up in a defensive stance. "That the best you got?" he asked sarcastically. The man turned and swung the knife at Chase. He reached up and took the knife across the back of his hand and locking the blade to the doorframe. He then hit the man in the side of the face with the empty hole where a compass had been on the end of the knife. The man then let go of the knife as Chase grabbed it and slung it into the dry wall. The man ran backwards toward the kitchen island. He then pulled a 9mm pistol and pointed it at Chase. He walked up to Chase and pointed it directly at his forehead, which in turn made Rocky scream. That was the distraction Chase had been looking for. He grabbed the pistol and pointed away from them and himself. He then let the slide slide as he felt it fire. Finally he flipped a switch and slid the slide forward as it came back to the front and pressed the clip release. He stepped away with the clip and slide.

"Think your so bad huh southern boy?" said the man breathing hard as he threw the gun away. Chase then set up in a defensive position. "I grew up around all kinds of weapons, there isn't the one you could pull that would intimidated by," said Chase lashing out with his foot and kicked the man in the chest knocking him unconscious. He then looked at Cece, who was still crying and in Rocky's arms, as he put his knife back in the scabbard. "You got some explaining to do."

**Duh, duh, duuuuhhhh! So what do you think is going to be explained in the next chapter? I know these are short chapters but hopefully there will be quite a few. Thanks for everyone who has read this. Also I have put in a movie quote in this chapter. Be the first to PM me with the correct answer and you win. Now, let the games begin! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to start off by saying that you people are killing me. I can't get anything done on my book because I'm too busy writing this. I'm just messing with you, that's because I'm currently doing research on what a GE M134 Gatling Gun will do to the cab of an 18-wheeler. Should be interesting to find out. Anyway, let's get back to the story. **

"So, what's going on here?" asked Chase leaning against the wall watching Cece cry while Rocky held her. "Well, Chase it is obvious," said Rocky glaring at him. "What I mean is, who is he? When did this start? And does any body know?" said Chase without changing his look. "H-He's my father," said Cece trying to stop crying. "Easy, Cece. Just calm down," said Rocky stroking her back while looking at Chase with a look that said to ease up. Chase let out a long breath and walked over and sat down. "Cece, I'm sorry for being so hard on you, but I need you to answer me ok?" asked Chase putting his hand on her shoulder. She nodded then looked into his eyes. "He started this when I was a little girl, and no, no one knows," she said wiping her tears away. "Ok, now why don't you call your mom and tell her to come home," he said pulling his Blackberry out of his pocket and holding it out to her.

"No, she'll know what happened and be mad at me for making him do that to me," she cried out cringing away from the phone. "Cece, you didn't make him do it to you. Only he could make that decision," said Chase squeezing her hand. "But she won't see it that way!" said Cece crying harder. "Listen Cece, even if she does, you still have me and Chase," said Rocky. "Really? After everything I put you through?" asked Cece looking at Rocky. "Well, I would like to know why you did that, but yes," said Rocky looking down at her. "This was the reason I did that. I didn't want him to do the same to you," said Cece. "Ok well, that did it really require getting me kicked off Shake It Up, Chicago! ?" asked Rocky. "I didn't do that," said Cece looking at Rocky with disbelieve. "But Gary said that you texted him saying that I was bullying you," said Rocky looking confused. "Gary doesn't even have my phone number and I don't have his," said Cece. "Well, at least we're all clear on that, now for the next plan of action," said Chase looking at the two girls. "Well Cece is going to call her mom over here and explain this to her," said Rocky. "Yeah, then I'm going to go talk to Gary about getting Rocky back on the show," said Cece happily. "No offense Cece, but that's going to have to wait because we are going to take you to the hospital," said Chase. "Yeah, I agree with Chase on that, you need to go to the hospital because you got some pretty bad cuts and scar," said Rocky pointing at various cuts, "And anyways so does Chase." "Just what do you mean by that, I ain't hurt?" asked Chase looking at Rocky funny.

"Look at your hand left hand. You got a knife wound on the back and a messed up palm!" said Rocky loudly making Cece flinch when she noticed what Rocky was talking about. "Naw, that ain't nothin'" said Chase standing up walking to the kitchen to grab a paper towel. "Hey Cece, ya'll ain't got any duck tape do ya?" asked Chase ripping the paper towel in half and putting it over the wounds. They just looked at him funny. "What?" asked Chase noticing their looks. "Chase, YOUR GOING TO THAT HOSPITAL AND THAT IS FINAL!" said Rocky standing up and walking over toward him pointing at him. "Yes mam," said Chase grabbing his jacket he had taken off a few minutes ago. "Come on, up ya go Cece," said Chase helping her up and turning toward the door. He opened the door and held it there for the two girls. "Wow, there is some advantages to dating a guy from the south," said Cece under her breath toward Rocky. "I know right," said Rocky as they stepped through the door unaware that Chase had heard every word. "Why do I feel like we're forgetting something?" asked Rocky as they walked toward the doctor's office. "I know; I got that sinking feeling that we are too," said Chase, "Though it may be because I'm hungry." "You're always hungry Chase," said Rocky rolling her eyes at him. "Good point," he said continuing on.

**-A little while later-**

"Well Ms. Jones, you should be fine in a couple of days; but you need to rest until then ok?" the doctor said putting her hand on Cece's head. "As for you Mr. Deere, your hand isn't hurt all that bad. You really didn't even need to come in," said the doctor as Chase looked down at Rocky who was leaned up against his arms that were folded against his chest. "I told you," said Chase. "Shut up," replied Rocky looking at him. "Yes mam," replied Chase quickly making Cece and the doctor laugh. "You two are just two cute," said the doctor leaving. Chase grumbled something about showing her something that wasn't cute that made Rocky looked shocked before slapping his chest and telling him to watch his mouth. "You ready to go Cece?" asked Rocky walking over to her. "Yep, now Chase leave so I can get changed," said Cece sitting up. "I'm going, I'm going," said Chase as Rocky pushed him toward the door.

"All right Cece, you ready?" asked Chase standing beside her and Rocky with his hand on the doorknob. She gulped then nodded. He opened the door and followed the girls in. "Hey Cece, who's this?" asked Ms. Jones. "Mom, you know this is Rocky," said Cece. "Humph, well then I'm going to have to ask you to leave," said Ms. Jones "What, why Mom?" asked Cece. "For two reasons dear, one is for the way she accused you. And the other is because we don't associate with poor people. I mean look at her. She could be used as a scare crow she is so ugly," said Ms. Jones laughing. Rocky had to hold Chase back with one arm as he jumped forward. "Well, Mother, at least she was here for me when I got raped yet again by that sleaze ball you call a husband," said Cece getting mad. Ms. Jones sat still and quiet for a few minutes before her face contorted in rage. "You little ," started Ms. Jones walking toward Cece. "That is enough!" yelled Chase stepping forward, "There is no need for that and you know it because she didn't do anything. So I suggest that you watch your mouth because there are witnesses and she can get you arrested for verbal child abuse.** (I know, I know.)** And you and that rapist of a husband can spend even more time together." "First off, she seduced my husband. And I will taser you," yelled Ms. Jones. "Go ahead! I will sue you on the grounds of harassment and police brutality. That's right. I got some training from some of my friends in the VPD. And they don't play," yelled Chase throwing his hands up. "All of you get out and don't come back, especially you dirt poor #$#% and you red head #%#! As for you boy, you try anything and I will see you in court," said Ms. Jones walking away.

"Cece, go get your stuff and go to either Rocky's apartment or mine," said Chase with a snarl rubbing his bowie knife. "Yeah, I'll help you," said Rocky leading her toward her room. Once she was packed they walked out and made their way up to Chase's apartment. "Should I really go near your apartment, Ty might be mad?" asked Cece. "Ty's not here, he's in California and won't be back for another week for a visit," said Rocky as they walked through the door. "Why didn't you tell me?" asked Cece excitedly. **(De Javu right?)** "Well we haven't exactly been close lately," said Rocky. "Oh yeah," said Cece sadly, "sorry." "It's ok, at least now I know you were just trying to protect me," Rocky replied hugging her tightly. "That better be a friendly hug, because I can't take anything else like that today," said Chase walking through the door. "Shut up Chase," said Rocky laughing. "So who is Cece going to be staying with?" asked Chase. "Well, since my parents are gone I will be staying with you so she will affectively be with both of us until my parents get back then she is going to be with me," said Rocky. "Where are your parents?" asked Cece."I moved here by myself. My parents are still in Vicksburg," said Chase sitting down and propping his feet on the table. "So where are we going to be?" asked Cece. "In what ever room ya'll want, I'm going to be here on the couch," said Chase motioning to his seat. "Hey, what's that on your arm Rocky?" asked Cece rolling up Rocky's sleeve before Rocky could stop her. "It's nothing," said Rocky shying away. "It's gauze, what happened?" asked Cece hugging Rocky. "You may have kinda scratched me with that knife," said Rocky-causing Chase to laugh while flipping channels on the T.V.

"May have kinda scratched, are you kidding me? That was so deep it cut a blood vessel," said Chase finally setting down the remote as the T.V. started playing the Operation Repo theme song. **(My favorite show, even more so than SIU.) **"I did? I'm so sorry Rocky!" exclaimed Cece starting to cry. "CHASE! Look, you made her cry," said Rocky slapping him on the back of the head. "Well it's the truth," he said in his defense and rubbing the back of his head. "I don't care," said Rocky walking back to Cece and hugging her before escorting her to her room.

**Later on around 11:00 at night**

Chase sat on the couch and looked out the window in front of him. He then turned off the T.V. and walked over to a corner and lifted an electric guitar, amp, and his computer before walking to the door. He stepped out and locked it. A little while later he was at an abandoned warehouse he had found. He went in and plugged up his amp and turned on his computer. After about 5 minutes of typing and scrolling he lifter his guitar. He then started to play his guitar and started the music on his laptop.

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you,

I know

Only when you stop to think about me,

Do you know?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me?

I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Once he finished he laid down the guitar and rubbed his eyes. He then heard someone walk closer. He turned to see Rocky walking closer. "Hey, when did you get here?" asked Chase as Rocky sat down beside him. "A few minutes after you did I'm guessing," answered Rocky hugging herself and shivering. "Hey come here, you must be freezing cold out here," said Chase pulling off his jacket and putting it on her shoulders then hugging her. "So who is that song about?" asked Rocky. "No one," answered Chase hiding his eyes. "Come on, you can tell me," argued Rocky. "Rocks, I love you, but that is not something that you can know about," he said. "Why not," asked Rocky defensively sitting up. "Because if I told you, then you and Cece would freak out and head for the hills," said Chase closing his computer.

"Come on, let's go back home," said Rocky finally changing the subject. Once they exited the door to the warehouse, they started down the street in silence. "Chase, why are you being so secretive? You weren't like this when we first met," asked Rocky. "Like I said before, you'll learn later on," said Chase hugging her. "Hey, I just got a text from Cece, she says to come quick," said Rocky looking at her phone. "Well, then let's get after it," said Chase holding out his hand as they started to jog toward the building.

Once there, they found Cece crying on the couch. "Cece, what happened?" asked Rocky running over and kneeling down to her. "M-my m-m-mom and d-dad came o-over and are g-going to try to disown m-my and have Chase a-arrested," she cried. "What now?" asked Rocky loudly. "Please don't make me say it again," begged Cece, still crying. "Well, Cece the way I see it is that maybe them disowning you is a good thing," said Chase sitting down on the coffee table in front of the crying Cece. Both her and Rocky looked at Chase like he was crazy. "What I mean is that now he won't have an excuse to be near enough to rape you anymore, there by decreasing your chances of ever getting hurt by him," said Chase explaining himself. "That was actually really smart," said Rocky in disbelief. "Wow, that hurts," said Chase looking stunned. "Sorry baby, you know I didn't mean anything by it. But, uh, what do we do about the whole ' you getting arrested thing'?" asked Rocky. "Nothing for now, because they have nothing on me," said Chase kicking back on the other couch across from the one Cece and Rocky where sitting on, " for now we just kick back and relax."


	8. Chapter 8

**So guys this is an epilog for the first part of the So much for Forever story line. That's right, there will be more. This was the first part but the next part is going to have a small difference in the story line as far as the events but not the past or characters. So let's finish this shall we.**

**4 months later-Chase's POV-**

So the past 4 months have been pretty uneventful for us. Ty didn't get to visit but him and the Blue family did meet him somewhere in, Nevada, I think was where. Complements of yours truly of course. Oh, I forgot to mention, that guy that hired me managed to get me a record deal and now I'm pretty well off, knowwhatImean? Anyway, Rocky and me are still dating, so are Cece and Gunther. But Cece did have a confrontation with her father and mother. Yep, he thought it would be a good idea to come to her apartment that Gunther pays for and try to rape her. Well, I happened to be there with Rocky at the time. This time the guy didn't get off so easy. What was even funnier was that her mother was there to see it as she knew about the rapes and she was recorded by Rocky saying it. Yep, you heard me, she knew. And he tried to lay a hand on my Rocky to take the camera away. To which I cut off his hand with my bowie knife. They tried to hold that against me in the court of law, but it backfired when we laid down what we knew.

And I managed to get through this without telling Rocky about my past. So Gunther and me still play together but some of the times I'm the only one on stage. But for the most part we are together. Deuce and Dina have since gotten back from where ever. No one really ever found out where they were. Rocky is back on the show and her and Cece are Best Friends again. Everything is still the way they were. Rocky and Cece still go shopping A LOT! Deuce and Dina still try to con people. Gunther has since lost some of the sparkles at my request. Yeah, his sister wasn't pleased with me. And I still carry my bowie knife everywhere I go just in case my past finds me again.

Everything is the same, but you can never be too sure. Cause you never know when you'll be forced to say, So much for Forever.


End file.
